A peek into their mind
by Science Meets Fiction
Summary: First chapter is about Artemis, which is all it originally was suspose to be. They all have a poem and their own background story. What I am doing with this story is trying to get the readers to think differently. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This is extremely random, but I just got to thinking rather dark thoughts lately because I'm writing a poem about Roanoke Island. It's is so depressingly sad that I made a Goth person in my class start crying and it's not even complete. So yeah… A look through someone's eyes that is a little different. **

I sat there; I didn't have to go across the sky tonight because it was the new moon. I always took this night off, every month, what the heck have I done with my life. I thought this every time, every month. I screamed, I hate seeing the familiarity. The same routine every month: Fly across the sky every night, hunt during the day, find new recruits, scorn men, watch my huntresses, listen to my annoying brother. I know I should have forgiven him by now, he thinks I have. However he doesn't know I still come here every new moon. It's the only way I can shine brightly the next night. I get all the anger, frustration, hate, screaming…. Sadness, loss, loneness out of me. However, it never goes away. It gets worse; little by little I lose my mind slowly. I laughed out loud like the maniac I was, is, and will always be. The birds stopped singing. This month I maybe lost it completely. What did I care?! "You hear that birds I'm mad," I burst out in tears with maniac laughter. "My own brother killed him, and I can't go to the stars with him…" The sun started to come up over the horizon. Maybe I should write a poem, my brother was inferior at it. However, the stupid head might be right… Maybe I would feel better… Maybe it will make me more insane… I wondered if that was possible… No I would see him… My Orion… I smiled picturing him as I saw him in his glory, more beautiful than any god that ever was or will be…

_Among the trees,_

_Away from the cities._

_Walked a goddess,_

_Never seen as any less._

_Until, the hunting man,_

_Looked upon her while he ran,_

_He saw an equal,_

_Not an angel._

_Her brother grew jealous,_

_And just when they thought their love would be ageless,_

_The great hunter died._

_The goddess cried and cried,_

_But only herself and no one else saw this terrible sight._

_Her brother said it would be alright._

_She swore she would have no other man,_

_Because no one saw her as he can,_

_Was her reason why._

_One day she will join him in the stars,_

_Forevermore._

I headed back to America I could have sworn my brother shined a little brighter that day.

**You are probably going WTFB (WhatTheFuzzyBunnies) right now. I don't blame you I'm weird like that. I may add more from other's views. By the way, I don't own any Percy Jackson stuff just that poem so HANDS OFF! My other story Percy Jackson, Mythbusters, and the curse of the Tacos will be returning soon. Just haven't had time… I need to read a little less web comics… DARN YOU BEN!!! BTW please review… I want to know you're reactions. Hmmm, I wonder how Goth kid's will be… He is a PJO fan… Hmmm, evil thoughts…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch2: Aphrodite **

I brushed my hair, I sighed. I had finished planning with Cupid, this used to make me happy. However, being shallow can get old at around… 7,000 years. Another sigh came as I thought this. I put up a good act for everyone; if I changed I would hate to see everyone's reactions. That was the only thing that stopped me from showing my true colors.

Sure Aries was a good guy in all, but I really did love my husband. He was smart, he didn't care what he looks like, and most of all he doesn't care what others think. He was my exact opposite, and what I want to be. I collapsed dramatically into one of my chairs.

I thought of how I could be, I could show people how deep I am. How I know 7 different modern languages and the fact that I know 3 different dead languages. I could show that I really could care less about their petty problems with their husbands or wives. How I don't want to wear make-up all the time. How I was much better than Apollo at poetry- "That's it!" I jumped up and ran to my computer and began to rewrite my life.

_**Emerged as beautiful,**_

_**Misunderstood.**_

_**Married to a cripple,**_

_**Freely.**_

_**Viewed with intelligence,**_

_**Correctly.**_

_**Not judged by looks or gents,**_

_**Thankfully.**_

_**Somewhat happily everafter,**_

_**Good enough. **_

I sat there looking at the poem, obviously gents meant gentlemen however my rhyming skills are not that great. The poem made me feel better. Maybe I could change, if I just was strong enough. Unfortunately, this isn't true; I never have been strong enough and never will be. I sighed, with nothing better to do I looked out the window. A pig flew by. Maybe I could be strong enough. Then everything went into chaos, apparently Olympus was being burned down. Maybe if I died I would get my happily ever after, because that's what's suppose to happen, you live and you die. I smiled.

**Before you say anything I'm not trying to make Aphrodite to sound emo, she's just sick and tired of living the life that she is. I'm also not a big fan of her, but I thought this needed to be told. Sorry the poem sucks but I couldn't think of any poem. I just sat there and looked blankly at the screen for 5 minutes. Then, a week later I thought of it. Thank you Michael for helping to inspire this chapter, even if all you did was sit on a bus and make me tell Greek myths. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, and I don't own feelings… BECAUSE I'M A ROBOT!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wish… : (**

I sat in a vegan restaurant, scarf around my neck. I was having my favorite item on the menu. Wheat grass drink, it was cold, because _he _had to take my daughter down. _He _just had to steal my spire and flowers. Everyone is lucky that I let the pine trees grow, but NO! _Everyone_ has to be all "It's too COLD!" And, "Demeter! Stop being a big baby and let it be sunny and spring!"

Well boo-who for you! If someone for once asked me about my feelings, maybe then it be a bit warmer! If I wasn't so unappreciated, maybe then they would have some exotic fruits! Well they could… How do the kids these day say it… Oh Yeah! Well they could suck it!

The minor gods and goddesses are all "Oh! We don't get enough attention!" Blah! Blah! Blah! How about being a major goddesses AND over looked! How do you'd think you feel!

"Next up for our poetry act is Goodie Von Twoshoes. Let's welcome him with some snaps." Everyone snapped in approval as a young man came upon the stage.

_**The winds of change have never come my…**_

_**Way.**_

_**Even when the spring comes in the month of… **_

_**May. **_

_**My heart stays frozen.**_

_**Like your…**_

_**stare.**_

_**However, I do not…**_

_**Care.**_

_**Because no one cares about me.**_

_**Unappreciated!**_

_**Gone without a trace!**_

_**What has happened to the whole human race!**_

_**But… What do I care…**_

_**I'm cold…**_

_**Like your stare. **_

I snapped with both hands in approval. A mere mortal could understand what I felt like, but yet none of the gods could. What a shame.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry, I've never been in a vegan place. It ended up like one of those hip coffee shops you read about or see in movies. Whatever, it could be a vegan/coffee shop. I also happen to be sitting in a coffee shop while writing this so… REVIEW PLEASE! (It was Demeter if you're an idiot and didn't read that one line where it said her name!)**


End file.
